Be Careful what you wish for
by love-snow-kendrick
Summary: What happens when Beca wishes she never became a Bella and she never met her Bella sisters? Beca's wish comes true after her fight with the Bella's. She had no idea what's happened and she has no idea how fix it. I guess she should be careful what she wishes for because you never know one day it may come true. (Don't own any characters, names, quotes or anything else from the PP)
1. Chapter 1

Beca was furious, she couldn't believe that she had wasted her day in some deserted woods, this whole thing was a waste of her time. She should be back at the Bella house working on their set for worlds and finding out what makes her original, so she could present a real demo to her boss. She had so much going in her life that she didn't have time for these team bonding activities. The Bella's might be on a rough track now, but she knew it wouldn't last and she knew they would be fine. They always were, weren't they? She couldn't focus here, and she couldn't focus crawling through mud or sliding down water slides. None of them knew how to beat Das Sound Machine but it wouldn't be by singing songs like this. She had enough, and she couldn't handle anymore.

"Sorry but what are we doing?"

Chloe looked confused "We're rediscovering our sound Beca"

"Are we? Because these songs would never go in our set" Aubrey opened her mouth to say something but Beca cut her off. "I've got more important things to be doing, I shouldn't be here, wasting my time."

Chloe stood in front of Beca with a frown on her face "Really? What's more important than us? What's more important than the Bella's and winning worlds?"

"Not everything is about the Bella's Chloe, there is a world outside of the Bella's and I seem to be the only person who is living in it. Were going to be graduating soon and no one seems to be thinking about what happens after graduation" Beca sighed in frustration and rubbed her hand against her face she was covered in sweat and she was exhausted.

"Don't you think we haven't all realised that you've been a little checked out lately Beca? Do you care to enlighten us?" Chloe had her hands on her hips and she was staring at Beca she could feel the tension between them and she was aware that everyone else was staring at them watching the argument unfold.

Fat Amy was panting as she tapped Beca on the shoulder "Just tell her. Its time you did."

"Tell me what?"

Beca glared at Amy "Its nothing really…" but Chloe cut her off "It must be something for it to be kept a secret, clearly Amy is the only who knows because everyone else seems clueless"

Beca felt the guilt build inside her chest she doesn't keep secrets from Chloe, but this is something she's been hiding away from her all year. She knows that if she tells Chloe then it will only upset her. She doesn't know what will upset Chloe more the fact Beca didn't tell her or that she has other things going on outside the Bella's. Chloe had trouble moving on which is why she was still here because realistically Chloe should have graduated years ago like Aubrey did.

"I've been working at Residential Heat since the start of the year as an intern" Beca couldn't bring herself to look Chloe in the eye but she could feel the disappointment radiating off her.

"So why would you keep that from us?" Chloe asked.

"You're all obsessed. I am the only one who is thinking of life outside of the Bella's" Beca was raising her voice now and she couldn't stop herself. She had bottled this up for too long and now it was all coming out. "You've been too scared to leave the Bella's, you need to grow up."

Chloe could feel the tears building in her eyes and the sob catching in her throat. "What's wrong with being focused on the Bella's? This is my family. You've been lying to us all year and now you're flaking on us when we've got worlds to get ready for."

"Enough about worlds I can't take it anymore" Beca turned to walk off before Chloe stopped her. "Beca you can't leave"

"Why not Chloe? We all must leave eventually so it might as well be now" Beca tried to move past Chloe but she didn't move and stood in front of her "All you ever do is leave Beca, when things get tough, you leave. Why don't you stay for a change instead of running away?"

"I don't run away Chloe, I'm just facing reality"

"Yeah one that ends with you bolting like ever other time. I'm sick of it. You're always leaving me, I mean us, the Bella's. You're always leaving the Bella's. Has the past couple of years meant so little to you that you can just walk away from us?"

Beca took a step back glaring at Chloe. How could she possibly say that to me? Did she really think that little of Beca? Well if she wanted her to leave then that's exactly what she would do. Beca felt the anger boil inside her and she couldn't take it. She pushed past Chloe and walked away. She could hear the rest of the Bella's calling for her to stop and to come back but she wouldn't listen. She turned slightly as she was walking and shouted "I wish I never joined the Bella's and I wish I never met any of you"

She kept walking and didn't bother looking to see the hurt she caught by saying those words to them. She stormed off determined to go back home until she was being lifted into the air with rope wrapping around her body. She couldn't see the forest anymore and she couldn't hear the voices of her fellow Bella's. She closed her eyes and grabbed the ropes fearing for her life as the world was spinning around her. She realised that she had walked into one of the traps, but she had no idea that when she opened her eyes so would no longer be in the forest, she would no longer be up in the air and she would no longer be a Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca shot up and jolted awake as her ringtone started playing and vibrating loud. It took her a while to realise where the sound was coming from. She frowned wondering how she even had enough signal for her phone to be ringing. She didn't think a forest would get the best signal especially as it was in the middle of nowhere. Beca rubbed her eyes while she yawned and lay back down. It was only when she lay back down and expected the hard floor and the itchy material of the tent that she realised she wasn't in a tent and she was in a bed instead. Beca sat up and looked around her surroundings, she was in a bedroom but one she didn't recognise, she must have booked a hotel close to the retreat after her fight with Chloe and the other Bellas. Yeah that must be it. Beca picked her phone up and checked her missed call, it was from Jesse. She really should call him back before he worried about her, she did say she would call him when they arrived at the retreat, but it slipped her mind. Beca dialled Jesse's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Beca"

"Hey Jess, I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday I just forgot."

"Were you meant to call me? I don't remembering saying you would but then again we haven't spoken for a while, so we were due a catch-up phone call."

Beca frowned at Jesse's last comment they spoke before she went away for this retreat. She remembers him telling her to have some fun and to relax. He did ask her to call him when she got there so he could know if she was safe, that's what a caring boyfriend does after all.

"Erm Beca, are you still there?" Jesse asks.

"Oh yeah sorry, erm are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm doing great! I thought I would give you a call because I'm going to be town in this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up for a coffee?"

"Back in town? Where did you go?" Beca was really confused now, Jesse wasn't making any sense. Maybe he drunk too much at the Trebles party.

Beca could practically see the frown Jesse would be pulling when he answered her question. "Im going to be back in LA for work. I thought we could have a catch up it has been a while. Listen Beca how are you really doing? You don't sound like yourself?"

"LA?" Beca couldn't grasp why Jesse would be in LA and why he would think she would be there too. He knew full well that she was at the Bella retreat. Surely, he couldn't have drank that much. "Quit messing around Jess you know I'm not in LA"

Jesse started laughing "Sorry Beca I didn't know you wouldn't be here, but I thought I might as well ask. I could have guessed that work would have you traveling here there and everywhere being the big shot that you are. Where have they got you staying now"?

"Jess. What are you talking about? I'm at the retreat, you know that, we spoke before I left and more importantly why are you in LA? Shouldn't you be with the Trebles preparing for the ICCA's?"

Jesse was getting seriously worried now "Beca? How much did you drink last night?"

Beca scoffed "I didn't drink anything why?"

"Well you're talking about my Acapella group from college for a start, which you said is lame by the way, second, I haven't performed with them since we won our last ICCA's on graduation. We haven't spoken in months Beca, so I have no idea what you're doing or where you are."

Beca started laughing down the phone but stopped when Jesse didn't join in. "Very funny Jesse, wonderful way to wind your girlfriend up, you got me. Congratulations."

"Beca? I think your drunk. You must be to be saying all these things. I know you were going through a rough time, but I didn't think it was this bad. I saw the articles in the papers and gossip mags, but I thought they were all rumours and misleading pictures. Beca. I'm not your boyfriend, I haven't been since freshmen year."

Beca was getting annoyed now. He was taking a joke way to far for her liking. She wasn't drunk, she hadn't even touched a drink for months let alone drink enough to get drunk. "Cut it out Jess, this isn't funny anymore, it's getting annoying."

"Beca I'm not joking. I don't know what you think is going on, but you've got it wrong. We aren't together. You broke up with me remember? Something about needing to focus on your career and your music if you wanted to make it in LA."

Beca sighed "That's enough Jesse. We've been together since our freshman year. You're with the Trebles back at Barden and I'm with the Bellas on our retreat before we compete for worlds. You know the thing I've been stressing about because I can't find the perfect set to beat Das Sound Machine. Then there's the pressure to get an original demo to my boss so he can help me out and I can be noticed as a potential music producer. I spent last night arguing with the Bellas and Chloe so I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now."

There was a silence that felt like it lasted for hours as Beca waited for Jesse to drop his joke and talk to her properly.

"Beca." Jesse sighed, and she could hear the pity and seriousness in his voice as he spoke "We met at the radio station where we both worked. We dated for 7 or 8 months before you broke it off. You left college after freshman year and moved to LA. We kept in touch and decided to be friends. I graduated 2 years ago and you never joined the Bellas."


	3. Chapter 3

_"You never joined the Bellas"_ Those words rang through Beca's head and she didn't know whether to believe them and what was happening but she was started to believe that Jesse wasn't lying. That was one thing he never did; he was always honest. He wouldn't take a joke this far when it would annoy Beca. She wished she didn't hang the phone up so quickly she could have asked him more questions. Beca got out of bed and explored the room where she had woken up, she walked out of the bedroom into a hallway and then into a living room. This wasn't a hotel room she knew that as soon as she walked out of the bedroom. Where was she?

Beca looked around the living room that she was standing in and tried to figure out where she was, she didn't recognise anything, it all seemed so strange. It looked so cold and uninviting, there was the minimal amount of furniture and even less personal objects. She couldn't see any pictures on the walls or on the bookcase. She walked around the room glancing at the musical awards, magazine articles and various musical equipment. Beca was impressed with the equipment it was top of the range and exactly what she would chose. Beca stopped to admire the equipment while she noticed that it was brand new and highly admired the person who brought it she would love to get her hands on equipment like this. Beca put the equipment down and walked over to the window and saw the busy streets of somewhere that is no where near the retreat. She felt a panic rise in her chest. Where was she? She backed away from the window and couldn't bare to look out there anymore. She needed to know where she was. Wherever it was it seems like it was an apartment so someone must live here which would mean they get post. All she needed to do was find a letter and she would know where she is but then again whose place was this and why was she here?

Beca found her way to the kitchen and looked on the sides to see if she could see any post but found herself looking at the appliances because again they were brand new. This place was like a store let alone a home. Beca found some letters piled next to the toaster she reached for the mail and almost jumped out her skin. It had her name on it and the address of this place which happened to be in LA. How on earth was that possible? Maybe someone else had the same name as her? That was possible, surely. That doesn't explain how she ended up here though and how she ended up in LA? She was starting to panic now. Beca took out her phone and looked through her contacts there were names she didn't recognise and there was names that she thought must be a joke. She looked at some of the names and couldn't believe it. She had Katy Perry, Pink and Rihanna. Beca's jaw dropped that couldn't be real she must be dreaming it was the only logical explanation. As much as she was surprised with some the names she saw she was disappointed that she didn't see any of the Bellas names. She felt a wave of loneliness wash over her, there was no way that she would have deleted all of the Bellas numbers and yet they weren't in her phone.

She had no idea what happened and the last thing she remembers is arguing with the Bellas at their retreat, well she mainly argued with Chloe, god she hated arguing with her its like kicking a sick puppy. She didn't remember anything after the argument but she felt terrible despite what she said she really did care about the Bellas but graduation was soon approaching and she needed to think about her future. Considering her current circumstances graduation is the last thing one her mind she was more focused on what happened and how to fix it. She just had no idea where to start or what to do.

Beca pulled out her phone and text the only person who she could speak to at this point. 'Hey Jesse. If you're still up for that coffee that would be great. Ill text you my address and you can come over?x'

Beca got a reply almost immediately 'Sounds great. See you soon Bec x'

Hopefully Jesse might be able to help her piece together what's going on or at least fill her in on what sort of messed up reality she woke up in. The question on her mind now was what to do until Jesse arrived?

Beca decided to look around the apartment to see what she could find so she went back into the living room and made her way over to the musical awards. They all had her name on them for a variety of different things but the one that really caught her eye was producer of the year. That really surprised her it was only in her wildest dreams that she would see her name on an award like that. It made her wish that all of this was real and that she really did win that award but she knew that in reality she hasn't even graduated yet.

She looked over to the magazine articles that were hung up on the wall, she took particular notices of the headlines, they were all some sort of achievements. Beca Mitchel and Katy Perry collaborating. Pink sings Beca Mitchells praises. Rihanna thanks Beca Mitchell for her help in making her new album successful. Beca looked at the pictures and saw her standing with these artists or separate pictures of them together placed side by side. It was definitely her in those pictures there was no doubt about that. She looked so awkward and she wasn't really smiling in any of the pictures. It was so strange seeing pictures of herself that were never actually taken, at least not of her, the real her? That was going to get confusing really quick.

She couldn't see any pictures of her and the Bellas anywhere around this place, there wasn't actually any personal pictures on display, Beca pulled out her phone again and looked on the pictures on there which wasn't many. There wasn't anything of real interest to look at though except for a few selfies of her and Katy Perry. They looked close in the picture which was crazy to see. Beca noticed that she didn't have a personalised wallpaper or lock screen picture. It was unusual to look at her phone and not see a picture of her and Chloe smiling back at her. She didn't know what happened or how it happened but she knew that if she didn't find a way to fix it then she probably wouldn't see the Bellas or Chloe again. That was something she couldn't live with. She needed a miracle to figure this all out or by the looks of it a fairy godmother.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca has spent the last day and a half inside of the apartment she couldn't face leaving without knowing what she was walking into. Her phone had been ringing constantly throughout the last day but she didn't answer any of them because she didn't recognise half the people calling her and she would have no idea what to say. She responded to the calls with texts saying she was ill and couldn't speak on the phone but wouldn't be leaving her apartment until she was better. She had one response from a girl who said she would rearrange all of her appointments and send apologies on her behalf. Beca guessed that must be her assistance of some kind. If she even had one otherwise that message would be very strange. She spent the time stuck in the apartment making mixes with that new equipment. She thoroughly enjoyed using that and couldn't think of a better way to pass the time. She wouldn't have to wait much longer as Jesse was on his way over. She didn't know what she was expecting but at least he help clear some things up.

Beca sat in the living room blankly staring at the TV while she waited for Jesse to arrive. She felt kind of nervous but that could be because she was about to meet up with her current boyfriend who isn't actually her boyfriend in this weird version of her life. How do you wrap your head around something like that? This was all madness.

Beca's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door she took a deep breath before she got up to go and answer it. Jesse was stood smiling when Beca opened the door to him and she couldn't help but smile it was nice to see his face.

"Hey Beca! Its great to see you!" Jesse held his arms out welcoming Beca into a bear hug. Beca started laughing and hugged him back before breaking apart and inviting him in.

"Hey Jess" Beca smiled

"How have you been Bec?"

"Well that's a tricky question because you're Jesse but your not my Jesse and I'm Beca but I'm not your Beca and in my mind we're still together but in yours we haven't been for years and we barley see each other whereas in my head I saw you a couple of days ago before I went on the retreat with the Bellas which my head I'm the captain of and we're about to compete for worlds whereas in your head I never joined the Bellas and left college after one year and I'm living in LA doing something with music although I don't know what I'm doing and who I'm meant to be in this world whereas in my world I'm stressing about trying to find the winning set against Das Sound Machine and finding a original voice to give to my boss so he can help progress my career but in this world my career has already started and I have no idea how or how your Beca got here and what she has achieved." Beca let a long breath and looked at Jesse whose face was blank and appeared lost for words.

Jesse finally found his words "Well that sounds like a whole load of drama"

Beca threw her hands up in the air "You're telling me"

"So what do you want to know from me?" Jesse asked

"Anything you can tell me! I don't understand what's happening or how my world has suddenly turned upside down"

"Lets start with college? That seems like a good place to jump on this crazy train" Beca glared at him and shook her head. Jesse held his hands up "Sorry"

"So how did we meet?" Beca asked

"I sang to you in while in a car driving into the college and then we worked in the same radio station. We got to know each other and then I asked you out despite your lack of enjoyment watching movies. How did we meet in your head?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders "Pretty much the same except I joined the Bellas and we went through a year of will we wont we. We got together after the Bellas performance when I added don't you forget about me in our set for you. We've been together ever since."

"Are we happy?"

Beca was a little taken back by that question she really wasn't expecting "Erm yeah course we are"

Jesse shook his head "Hmm you don't seem it."

"What makes you say that? Of course I'm happy with you, erm, I mean him, my Jesse"

"When you were telling me about how we met you didn't have that sparkle in your eye or the smile when you think about it. You could easily be taking about food or a book report for that matter."

"That's not true Jesse"

"Look as weird as it is I'm not that Jesse and I'm not the one in a relationship with you but I know you Beca and I know when you're happy and when you're not and right now it doesn't seem it. You might have been happy once but you're not anymore. That's your business but if you're not happy with me, I mean him, then you need to do something about it because if he is anything like me which I'm guessing he is then he will just want you to be happy."

"That's sweet Jess but I am happy"

Jesse held his hands up again "If you say so but just remember what I said to you. Now what other questions do you have for me?"

"What happened in freshman year?" Beca asked

"We worked together at the station all year. We got really close and then I asked you out and you said yes eventually. We were together for 7 or 8 months and we got along great but there was always something missing. You were too focused on moving to LA and being a music producer. Which you've done. You're like really famous over here. You're one of the youngest producers to make a name for yourself so quickly in your career."

"Jess what did you mean when you said about the rumours?"

Jesse looked uncomfortable with that question "Erm there are a lot of rumours in the gossip magazines that you're an alcoholic and are checking yourself into rehab."

Beca was surprised that didn't sound like anything she would do. She didn't really enjoy drinking and she wouldn't need to check herself into rehab but she wasn't this Beca and this Beca had a different life to her. She was just high jacking this life for a bit. "Wow that's a lot to take in"

"Tell me a bit about your version of your life" Jesse said

"Well you know a the parts about us pretty much but what differs from what you told me is that I did join the Bellas and I didn't leave freshman year. I got an internship working at a music studio which I've been doing all year. The Bellas were disgraced in front of the president so we were taken off our championship tour and weren't allowed to compete anymore. We made an agreement with the association that if we won worlds we would be able to compete again. We also kicked the Trebles asses on several occasions." Beca finished off what she was saying with a slight smirk.

"The Bellas would never kick our asses. We beat them every time we competed. I guess that might be because you weren't there maybe? Or the Trebles might just be better? How did you even join the Bellas? You always said Acapella was lame."

Beca laughed "First of all me and Chloe changed the Bellas completely. Second of all the Trebles are never better than the Bellas and third of all that's an awkward story that involves Chloe and a shower. Before you ask we weren't together at that point and nothing happened apart from her walking into my shower."

"This whole thing is like a backwards version of 17 again" Jesse laughed

Beca looked confused "What's that?"

Jesse sighed "Oh my god. I forgot who I'm talking to. 17 again is that film with the guy from friends in it and the guy from high school musical. You must have seen it. His girlfriend gets pregnant before he has the chance to get signed and be some big shot basketballer. Then he ends up regretting missing his chance to become a big shot. He wishes he could get another do over and then his 'guardian angel' gives him another chance at being 17 again and he ends up realising how much he loves his family and he ends up making the same choice he made the first time around. It sounds cheesy but its a good film"

"It does sound really cheesy"

Jesse looked at Beca "So yeah its like the backwards version of 17 again."

Beca sat there thinking to herself for a while before she turned to Jesse "Is it possible that these things actually happen?"

"I doubt it most of these things are made up" Jesse frowned at Beca "Why?"

"At the retreat I was arguing with the Bellas, mainly Chloe, I said a bunch of things about her needing to grow up and that I was the only one thinking about graduation and life after the Bellas. It got a bit heated between me and Chloe. When I was storming off I said I wish I never joined the Bellas and that I never met any of them."

Jesse frowned "Well if that doesn't sounds like a recipe for disaster I don't know what does"

"Jess, what if it was real? What if that stupid wish came true? What if I really didn't join the Bellas?"


	5. Chapter 5

A silence surrounded the room that Beca couldn't handle so she stood staring at Jesse who for once didn't know what to say or how to respond. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face and shrugged his shoulders which made Beca scoff.

"You're meant to be the open minded smart one!"

"Bec just because I watch films doesn't mean I know everything or that I have all the answers. Anyway I made a passing comment"

"Jess lets say for an example that this is real and my wish came true, how do I reverse it and get back to reality?" Beca asked.

"Its something you have to figure out for yourself, if this is even real the only person who can change things is you, until you figure out how to do that you will just need to go about your normal day to day"

Beca sighed "Where are the Bellas?"

"I don't really speak to any of the Bellas but the last I heard is that Fat Amy is travelling, C.R got married and Aubrey's a lawyer. I don't know about anyone else. Benji might know more than me he is dating one of the Bella's."

"Let me guess her name is Emily?" Beca asked and Jesse just nodded. "She just joined the Bellas this year she's a legacy."

"They've been together since she joined Barden so its got to be about 3 or so years now, they are super cute couple, they live together somewhere not to far from here actually"

"So they will be the easiest to get in touch with first?"

Jesse nodded "Pretty much yeah"

"Do you have any idea where Chloe is?" Beca asked

Jesse shook his head "No I have no idea where she is. She graduated the same time as Aubrey they had plans to move to New York together and tackle the big city with each other. Whether they actually did that I don't know but Emily speaks to Aubrey that's how I know she became a lawyer but Chloe has never been mentioned and I've never asked."

"She must be in New York I doubt she would be far from Aubrey they are like sisters" Beca was certain about that.

Jesse shrugged "I guess so unless she ended up moving in with her boyfriend"

Beca jumped up "What boyfriend?"

Jesse noticed her reaction it was the most emotion he had seen from her since he walked into the apartment. It intrigued him how quick she jumped up at the mention of Chloe having a boyfriend. "Yeah she was dating this guy throughout College they were pretty serious"

Jesse watched Beca's face change as a frown appeared across her face if he couldn't tell any better he would say that Beca didn't like hearing that. She almost looked jealous but she would never admit that. He wondered if she even knew that she could possibly be jealous.

"What was his name? Out of curiosity Chloe doesn't have a boyfriend in my reality"

"His name is Tom" Jesse answered her question while studying her reaction he was fairly amused at the irritation on her face and her replied just enforced what he had been thinking.

"Of course it would be him" Beca huffed and walked towards the kitchen to get herself a drink she was surprised to see that she barley had anything in there apart from beer, cheese and bacon. She really needed to go shopping and get some proper food in. Beca noticed there was at least 8 bottles of beer and wondered if the rumours about this Beca might be true.

Beca turned back to Jesse "Can you call Benji and see if he has any time to meet us? I need to get in touch with all the Bellas"

Jesse nodded and got his phone out to make the call and watched Beca pace around the apartment. Beca couldn't believe she was stuck in this situation everything was so different to what she knew to be true. She couldn't help but feel lonely knowing she wouldn't see the Bellas for a while. All she could think about was getting back to her version of reality and back to her Bellas. She had no idea how she would do that but she knew that she had to try so she would follow Jesse's advice and go about the normal day to day for this Beca Mitchell. She might even be able to make a few changes for the better. First thing she knew she needed to do is find Chloe and the other Bellas.


End file.
